


One step, not much, but it said enough

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, magnus is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: Magnus is annoyed that he has to take the train to work while his car is being repaired, but maybe the handsome stranger sitting across from him can make his day better?





	One step, not much, but it said enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Elisabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Elisabeth).



> A little something for a good friend of mine, hope you like it :)

Magnus was tired. It was _way_ too early to be awake, especially awake in a train full of people that all seemed to be morning persons, so much not like him. He sighed, taking another sip from his coffee. While doing so, Magnus’ eyes got caught on his fingernails, dark paint uneven and splintered as there had been no time to refresh the colour in the morning. Barely he had made it to the train after successfully ignoring his alarm for a good twenty minutes, and now he regretted not taking his friend Ragnor’s offer to stay at his flat for a few days. 

Magnus usually enjoyed his loft being a bit outside of the city center, a place to have a quiet drink after work or one or the other party, but this was when he could take his car to work in the mornings. And now, with his Mercedes in the car repair shop for at least three days after just stopping to work two days ago, refusing to move for even an inch no matter how kindly Magnus asked, he had decided to take the train.

 

The train stopped at another station, more people got in and Magnus decided to check his e-mails in the meantime. When he heard a murmured question if the seat across from him still was free Magnus just nodded, not looking up from his phone.

A few seats away, a man in a grey suit (that didn’t match his tie, Magnus noticed with a raised eyebrow) talked into his phone, loud enough for everyone in their wagon to hear, causing Magnus to change his attention from his phone.

“Oh and can you _believe_ that, I’ve already lost a whole 860 grams!”

Magnus just wondered what kind of a statement that was when he heard a noise, something like a chuckle. A shift of his head brought the man who had asked for the free seat earlier into Magnus’ line of view, and oh, now he regretted not looking up from his phone earlier. The stranger was quietly chuckling and, as soon as he noticed Magnus’ looks, shyly casting his eyes down. Dark lashed fluttered against pale skin while he continued reading the book that was resting in his lap, and as much as Magnus tried to focus on the landscape outside the window, bright green trees under a light blue sky, he found that he couldn’t stop looking at the man across from him for the whole train journey.

When Magnus had looked up the train times in the evening he had been unhappy about how it would take him nearly twice as long to get to work that way than going by car, but now, when the train slowed down for the station where Magnus would have to leave, he realized that he wouldn’t have minded sitting in the train for a little longer. Not that this would have had _anything_ to do with the stranger across from him, with his fluffy dark hair or the way he would sometimes unconsciously bite his lip while reading, _not at all._

 

The train stopped and Magnus got into his coat, careful not to stare too obviously at the other man when he got up too, reaching into a pocket of his leather jacket to get out a pair of sunglasses. And when he rested these in his hair, causing it to look a bit messier and even curlier than before, Magnus might have lost his focus for a moment, not thinking about his coffee cup anymore. The cup that had nearly been empty but not quite; forgotten on the armrest the moment a certain someone had captured Magnus’ attention. And so it happened that he knocked it over with his right sleeve, what was left inside landing on the gorgeous stranger’s jeans.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry”, Magnus stated while rummaging through his bag in search for a tissue.

“Don’t, don’t worry, nothing happened”, he answered, a light blush decorating his cheeks when Magnus handed him the tissue.

Magnus flashed him a smile but before he had the chance to say anything else, the other man already had left, rushing out of the train while murmuring a “Goodbye” in Magnus’ direction.

He witnessed how this messy dark hair stood up above the crowd of people leaving the train as the stranger was quite tall and Magnus sighed, wondering if he should have been bolder and just asked for his number. And right when Magnus was about to leave the train himself, he noticed something, standing out against the seats’ dark blue: the stranger had left his book behind, and Magnus picked it up, smiling while he left the train.

 

Magnus planned to inspect the book for any hints to the stranger’s identity while he walked down the platform but before he had even opened it, his eyes caught sight of said stranger again. He stood there, watching with quite a desperate expression on his face how the train left the station, and Magnus thought he might have heard a curse. Quickly, he walked over to the man.

“Well hello again, are you alright?”

The man turned around, surprise visible on his face for a moment when he saw Magnus again.

“Oh I left my book on the train, which is just very typical as I need to have read that chapter for university today, and now I-“

“This book?”, Magnus interrupted, carefully holding it up between them.

The stranger’s whole face lit up while he stared at the book in wonder, taking it before flashing Magnus a smile that might have done something to his heart.

“Thank you _so_ much, you literally just saved my day!”

Magnus answered his smile with one of his own while waving his hand in a dismissing matter.

“You’re very welcome, and I’m always happy to help.”

 

Suddenly, the stranger looked away, an expression that was thoughtful taking over his face while his eyes avoided Magnus’. And oh, there it was again, that lip bite that Magnus already had noticed earlier.

“Well, would you, would you maybe also like to help me with another thing, as in, you know, finding someone to keep me company on a little celebrating coffee in the afternoon, after I finished my exam on this stupid book?”

He looked up again and, noticing Magnus’ wide eyes and his lack of an answer, opened his mouth to take some of what he had said back.

But of course, Magnus would have none of it.

“I’d love to. Just tell me where and when, and maybe a name to put to that pretty face?”

He blushed some more at Magnus’ compliment and described the way to a little café not far away from his university before extending his hand.

“And I’m Alec, by the way.”

Magnus took his hand but instead of shaking it, he quickly counted to three in his head and placed a feather light kiss on top of it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alec.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's "You are in love"
> 
> Nice comments make my day! ❤


End file.
